


The Banshee and The Wolf

by TheOldMan



Category: Pre-Legion - Fandom, Sylvanas, Varian - Fandom, WoW fandom, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft all media types
Genre: F/M, Unsupported storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOldMan/pseuds/TheOldMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Burning Legion is coming and plans must be made. Alliance and Horde must join together, truly join together if Azeroth is to be saved.  So Varian invites the leaders of the Horde to his city to plan the assault on the Broken Isles.  In the process Varian and the Banshee Queen find a place to stand - together - much to their surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Map Room

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the initial Legion trailer when Varian writes to his son, Anduin, as well as the in-game interaction between the two during the Broken Isles beginning scenario. And then there was the inevitable discussion between my lady and I where we cooked up the initial idea and my imagination went to town.
> 
> I offer no apologies to either Horde or Alliance for this pairing. I could see it and it endeared both characters even closer to my heart. So read or do not but be warned, you flame me, and I will follow through with what my profile says I will do.
> 
> \-- LEGION SPOILERS --
> 
> I just want to say to the Alliance players that my heart grieves with thee over the loss of Varian. He died valiantly and made a good accounting of himself as well as saving those aboard the gunship. If you were unaware, Sylvanas did not betray him or the Alliance. When Vol'jin went down, he told her to not let the Horde die that day in battle so she blew retreat, which I could hear when on the Alliance side of the scenario and am convinced Varian did too. When Varian screams and dies, it is obvious that Sylvanas hears him as her ship pulls away and she is effected by his death.
> 
> \--- END SPOILERS ---
> 
> ** There will be more to this story but I wanted to post it as I am able to get it out. I will try to be mindful and make the breaks work. **
> 
>  
> 
> [ Musical inspiration ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFhs-DwbyNs&list=PLKsVbnP30eVQfq3Ktw4v_ge9HfIyrfbd5)

It was like any other night, so the stories of old go. This is no different from that save this is a tale of fondness that had potential for love and died aborning....

Like most nights before a war, Varian sat in the map room, looking over the plans and counter placements on the map. He knew that most well set plans might survive the first engagement if they were lucky but after that all bets were off. So here he sat and then stood, then walked around the table, running every possible scenario he could think of. 

It was just after midnight when he heard the city bells ring and looked up to see Sylvanas with her coterie of Dark Rangers enter the room.

"Can't sleep, Varian?" she asked.

"Not much when planning a war. I'm sure you know how that is." Varian replied with just a hint bitterness.

"We need to clear the air if we are going to succeed, Varian. Privately."

With a flip of hand, Sylvanas dismissed her escort and then deliberately moved toward Varian. "Now, King Varian, you will have the opportunity to either exact revenge for what you perceive is my 'due' or we can talk things out so we can save Azeroth. What is your pleasure?"

"My... pleasure? Why dear Banshee Queen, I did not know you had a sense of humor." Varian chuckled and motioned for her to take the chair next to him.

"I retain all that I was, Varian." she said as she pulled the chair to herself and sat down. "But it took spending time with my sister during Garrosh's trial to allow myself to express my former personality. Granted it has been greatly tempered but it is still there."

"Well then I am glad of it. Perhaps then we can actually talk and not kill each other."

Sylvanas, lifted a feather eyebrow and smiled, slightly. "Perhaps."


	2. The Discussion Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they begin to talk... the beginning of understanding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to get back to but real life has been holding me hostage.
> 
> My thanks to all of you who have been reading, leaving kudos, and in general encouraging me to work on the story. I just ask your continued patience as I work on this and get it out to you when I can.
> 
> Enjoy.

Sylvanas leaned back into the chair and brought her right leg over her left. "Alright Varian, we are alone. Spill it! What is it that you have against me?"

"Do you want me to list it topically or would you prefer a list of grievances alphabetically?" He asked as he shifted into the chair to get comfortable.

The Banshee Queen's mouth quirked as she replied in a controlled voice, "why don't you just tell me what is at the top of your list?"

Varian sighed. "Well to begin with there is the issue of Gilneas..."

"And?"

"And what? You aggressively batter his wall, kill his son, use that filthy plague..."

Sylvanas put up a hand and interrupted. "Wait a moment. Why don't we take it one item at a time beginning with the wall."

The king nodded, shutting his mouth in a tight line and waved for her to continue.

"Varian, I did not start the war, nor was it one that I wanted. Up until that point I had left the Gilneans to themselves if you remember. But I do have obligations. The Horde took the Forsaken in when no one else would and Garrosh demanded that war be waged against Gilneas so he could have a sea port on this continent. I may be many things, King Wrynn, but I honor my commitments. As to the boy..."

Varian watched as she abruptly stood up and strode over to the map room's entryway. Taking a moment, she positioned her hand on the side of the door jam but her back was facing him. It was tense but her demeanor seemed softer, something he had never noticed in her before.

"As to the boy," she said in a softer, more distant voice. "Varian, I do not take pleasure in killing children. I do not take pleasure in killing the beloved young men and women that are heirs to their kingdoms. But I did not anticipate the young Liam to run and take my magic laced arrow meant to kill his father. If I had anticipated the possibility I would have just shot an arrow and it might have seriously wounded him but it would not have killed him."

Varian lifted an eyebrow but gently said. "You did not anticipate? Sylvanas, you are, as you said, many things in my opinion but unprepared is not one of them."

"Varian", she continued, "It was at the end in what had been a prolonged battle. I'd hoped Greymane would surrender and the waste of lives and resources would end. But he didn't and I decided to end him in hopes it would bring an end to the hostilities. Obviously, that did not come until later when another young life was threatened and in the meantime Liam was still dead."

Varian nodded with understanding. He had heard how she had offered Crowley his daughter's life in return for the surrender of Gilneas.

"And what of the plague, Sylvanas? Chemical warfare is an underhanded way of waging war."

"Ah yes, the plague." She said, turning around and walking back to her chair. "It was originally developed with an eye to destroying large numbers of scourge and those who might be raised as scourge. When Arthas razed Silvermoon. part of his victory against us was raising our own to fill out his army. When I gained my freedom from him, I swore I would make sure that would never happen again."

"So why didn't you destroy it all after he died?"

"Because we didn't have time."

"Didn't have time?" Varian quirked his brow.

Sylvanas grimaced. "Garrosh had taken power and demanded that an assault on Gilneas begin as soon as possible. While we prepared I went to Icecrown. I had not meant to return but the Val'kyr showed me what would happen to my people. So I returned."

"And 'they' came with you." This time it was his turn to grimace. "And you used the plague. Why Sylvanas, why? What did we ever do to you, to deserve that kind of death?"

"Do? Do!" Varian winced as her unearthly voice raised in whole tones. She had been sitting facing him but now, she stood, her red eyes flashing with an anger, that if it had been a real fire it would have scorched him badly, as it was he felt that perhaps this could be where they would kill each other. He watched as she clenched her hands and they seemed to pulse with the tenor of her voice.

"I saw what you would do, if I left, Varian. I saw how my people would react as you forced your way into Undercity to retake it. I saw your disregard and hate for these people who had been alive and now were just trying to live out their lives in peace. Do not sound so self righteous, Varian. You are no better than any of us. The sooner you realize that, the sooner we can all agree that none are less guilty than the other and we can get down to the business of saving Azeroth."

Varian watched as Sylvanas whirled on her heels and started walking towards the doorway. When she reached it, she turned her head slightly and in a more reasoned tone said, "We will talk more, King Varian, but I think we have spoken enough truth to each other for now. Good night."

Varian stood and started to say good night but noticed Sylvanas was already out of the room. His guards came walking back in, looking around as if to see if the room and he were still intact. He chuckled to himself and headed towards his rooms, nodding good night to the guards. Yes he thought, they had spoken truth to each other and though it had been uncomfortable, he was looking forward to more.


	3. It will end all too soon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions surface but time is quickly coming to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you know that there will be one more chapter after this including an epilogue. It breaks my heart that this pairing could not continue to become something special but it wouldn't be right to take that kind of liberty. Suffice it to say I've been enjoying writing this for you.
> 
> Enough babbling. I hope you enjoy this offering.

Days turned into weeks with 'truth sharing' talks taking place every couple of nights. Varian learned much about the Forsaken and he hoped Sylvanas learned about the Alliance. He also learned that he was developing some very disturbing emotions. Since today was a beautiful day sunny day, Varian decided to take a walk and go talk with the one person he always felt the most comfortable with.

The breeze off the port waters had that smell of moisture and salt and it cooled the heat to just side this of comfortable. It comforted his heart and reminded him of the good things in his life. As he approached his destination he noticed a crowd of soldiers standing about.

"What is this all about?" he asked as he looked around at the faces that turned at the sound of his voice.

"They're making sure I didn't desecrate your wife's grave, King Wrynn" came a familiar voice.

The crowd of soldiers parted and snapped to attention as Varian walked through to Sylvanas. He turned to the soldiers and said, "Well done warriors, you did well. Now go back to your posts and I'll take it from here."

The echo of "Yessir!" filled the cemetery as well as the cadence of metal spoke of the withdrawal.

Sylvanas waved her hand and her Dark Rangers departed as well, leaving the two leaders alone.

"So, what brings you here, Sylvanas?"

"I came to tell your lady how lucky she was to have you and Anduin. And to leave a gift."

"A gift? What kind of gift?"

"It has to be seen to explain. May I?"

Varian nodded but watched very closely as Sylvanas laid a small gem carved flower blossom on top of the name plate. Once it was settled it began to grow green vines around the edges, adhering to the stone, and at the bottom produced a curlicue. Then the gem at the top flared into life creating a a dark blue flower edged with gold.

"By the Light, Sylvanas. A Lion Rose. How did you...?" Varian looked at Sylvanas and saw the wisp of a smile forming on her lips.

"That would be telling. Let us just say, we elves, highborne or undead, have our ways.".

Varian reached for her hand but she pulled back.

"Varian, don't."

"Don't?" he asked, feeling puzzled.

"Don't. While being here I have allowed myself a certain amount of latitude but we are getting ready to go back to our homes soon and all this will end."

Varian noticed the look she gave Tiffin's memorial... tender, longing, wishful. He nodded with understanding. His own heart ached... ached for the pain Sylvanas must feel and ached for himself, of what could never be.

"Will you walk with me?" Varian asked, motioning for them to walk side by side.

Sylvanas slowly nodded and they walked down through the cemetery and towards the docks.


	4. For Azeroth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past should never be dwelled upon especially when the present has issues of it's own and the outcome of the future is never promised. Share the good of the present, laugh, and enjoy the other's company. And should change and pain come, honor it with heartfelt actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me and reading this story to it's conclusion. I've loved writing it when life permitted me. And I loved getting notification of every kudo as well as watching the hit number rise. That in and of itself surprised and tickled me.
> 
> Be sure to watch the cinematics that are between the end of the story and the epilogue. It will fill in the story and will also you let see what inspired me to write this.
> 
> And if you've never played World of Warcraft, I hope you will do so sometime. It's a world filled interesting characters as well as fun. Also, trial accounts are free. So come check it out and if you like it, maybe subscribe or buy a game token. [ Check it out! ](https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/start)
> 
> If you've been away, come give Legion a try. The storyline the writers wrote for this xpac are quite compelling... as is the gameplay.

"Sylvanas!" His bellow bounced off the walls of the map room.

"What Wrynn?" Sylvanas walked around to the opposite end of the table and glared at him with that glare he found disconcerting.

"Explain to me again why we can't just join forces to fight?"

He watched as her gloved hands tightened on the map tables' edge and slowly raised her face. Varian had seen her tender, wistful, teasing, and angry. The eyes he saw were the angry red that seemed to throw sparks towards the one who upset her. He readied himself for the echoing command voice that usually followed that look.

"Varian. Have you forgotten Garrosh?" 

Varian caught himself before he gave himself away. Softer tones were not what he was expecting. He ducked his head for a moment to ease his breathing and then raised it to meet her eyes.

"No, of course not. Why?"

"Because you seem to have also forgotten how Lady Jaina and Lord Greymane would react to such an idea, much less put up with being in our proximity." She tilted her head at him with one of those 'looks'.

'I haven't but I am the High King and I command the military. They, will do as I say."

Sylvanas laughed. An actual laugh, not a slight smile or a chuckle, but a real, if ethereal sounding, laugh. This was not anything he'd expected or even thought possible. He lifted his head and tried to look regal, self assured, and commanding but when he saw the smile, he gave up and threw his best growl at her.

"What, may I ask, is so funny, Windrunner?"

"Oh nothing, just a memory. Besides I'm not sure you really want to know."

"Quit being elvishly vague, Sylvanas."

At the slight up turn of the corner of her lips, Varian began to wonder if he'd just stepped into something that he would regret.

"It's just that many years and a lifetime ago when the Alliance and Silvermoon were keeping company, I remember hearing similar words coming from a young dark haired lad. He was running down a Stormwind Castle hallway, waving his stuffed worg like a sword as his father, my sisters and I walked together towards the audience chamber."

Varian groaned, dropped his head and said, "Yes, well... there was that. Nonetheless,.." 

He raised his eyes and saw Sylvanas pointedly keeping composure now, tilting her head as if he'd just said something totally normal. 

"That said, how soon do you leave for home?" He asked.

"We leave tomorrow with the rest of Horde delegation."

Varian nodded. "So here we are then, as we began, in the map room. I have learned much from you, Sylvanas and I admit I never thought I'd say those particular words."

"Nor I, Varian. It has been instructive, refreshing, and stimulating. Let us hope our plans survive more than the first engagement so further discussions can happen." He watched as she ran her eyes over the map as if laying it deep into memory.

"Agreed. In the meantime," Varian walked over to where she is was and offered his hand. "let us hope this does indeed mark the beginning of future talks and understanding. Both our peoples have suffered much from the initial Burning Legion invasions through the Lich King's madness and more. It is time to rest old hatreds and fight for a better future, together. For Azeroth."

Sylvanas reached and took his hand firmly. There was no physical warmth to it but neither was it cold as he expected. All that passed between them was a strength and a look that held a promise to fight for those things worth the effort and sacrifice. "For Azeroth."

\---Intermission---

 

Shortly after this the following situations occurred. Please take time to watch the videos before going forward to the epilogue.

 

Beginning Legion Cinematic:

[ The Broken Shore Landing ](https://youtu.be/eYNCCu0y-Is)

 

Vol'jins' Warning and Fatal Wounding and Varians' Sacrifice and Death

[ The Fight, The Sacrifices ](https://youtu.be/GE9HVy1vgws)

 

Vol'jins' Death and Sylvanas Becomes Warchief

[ Change ](https://youtu.be/vX8BiEI5c6c)

EPILOGUE

"My Queen, do you really have to be this close to Stormwind even if it is at night? The moon is high and..."

Sylvanas gave Nathanos that all too familiar look when she was acting on a decision and he was being overly protective. She then turned her head to the young druid, flying beside her.

"Doruido, you know what to do."

The druid bobbed his avian head and flew off towards Lion's Rest where he hovered above the carved form of King Wrynn, specifically hovered over the pommel of King Wrynn's sword. There he dropped a black gem, carved the shape of a wolf's head. It glowed Stormwind blue and gold as the moonlight hit and it became one with the stone.

Sylvanas bowed her head and whispered the Quel'dorei prayer for the dead and at that moment she heard a young man's gasp as the area near the tomb flared in the moonlight. The Alliance Lion signet from the sword pommel blossomed and glowed above the memorial in blues and gold. She raised her head and saw young King Anduin appear in a clearing and bow. She bowed her head in return and turned to fly home.

**Author's Note:**

> *** NOTE AND DISCLAIMER ***
> 
> All references to characters and places in the Blizzard-Activision game World of Warcraft belongs to them. This includes all player made characters as stated in the Terms of Service we all agree to when there is a new install/patch/etc.
> 
> The story itself is of my own concoction and totally unsupported by any lore, anywhere, much less by Blizzard Entertainment itself.
> 
> Hence anything that does not belong to Blizzard-Activision belongs to me and I claim as a part of my own copyright.


End file.
